ballerina_albatraozfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Heart
Broken Heart is the Eighth episode of JD: Meant to Be. It was released on April 19, 2016, and was directed by The Ballerina Albatraoz. Overview Dancer and Pearl have been dating ever since the love song in Talk To Him! However, they break up, and Pearl is losing her joy. How can Emma and Ballerina cheer Pearl up? Plot The episode starts with a shot of Dancer and Pearl flirting. Ballerina looks at them, then at Kitty, and mouths, "Is this disgusting?" Kitty replies, "No." Emma gets up from the couch and sighs. She waits for the cue for them to go. Finally, the clock signals them going. Emma exclaims, "Oh! Look at that! Time to go!" Everyone gets up. Emma and Ballerina are the last ones out and Ballerina asks, "Thanks for keeping it settle." Emma replies with, "No problem." The next scene shows them at the lunch table. Ballerina sits down between Pearl and Kitty, and in her tray, a pear, a cheeseburger, a cookie, and chocolate milk stand. She asks Dancer and Pearl if they're ever going to stop. They both reply with, "Nope." Then they realize they said it together, and they continue. Over at another table, Patricia asks, "Why are they flirting? For the first time, I feel bad for Ballerina and Emma, not to mention Kitty. I wish they would just break up in some way." Rebecca realizes what Patricia said, and grins. "What?" Kaylee asks. "Patricia, you are a genius." Rebecca says. "Oh no..." Shelby and Cydeny say together. After school, Pearl, Emma, and Ballerina hang out in the Girl Center. Pearl keeps talking nonstop about Dancer. Emma and Ballerina beam, showing that they were the ones who brought them together. "Sometimes, I wonder if he's going to send a text poem." As if on cue, Pearl's ringtone plays. Emma says, "Wow, on-cue notices just pop up." Ballerina wonders if it's a text poem. It isn't. It's a text- a breakup text. Pearl gives the phone to Ballerina so she and Emma can read it. Ballerina and Emma read it aloud, saying, "Pearl, you've been a blessing to me, but I think it's time to break up. Sorry, but I like Rebecca much better." Emma hands the phone back to Pearl. "I'm so sorry," Ballerina apologizes. "No," Pearl says, "It's not you. It's another reason to hate Rebecca." Pearl sobs, while caught in a hug by Ballerina and Emma. The next day, the girls sit at their table. Pearl says nothing, which isn't normal, since she babbles on about Dancer, who suddenly pops up. Ballerina digs up some applesauce, and as if on accident, she sends the spoonful flying toward Dancer. "I'm sorry!" Ballerina says. "Let me get that for you." She wipes the applesauce off. Rebecca swoops Dancer up toward her and moves on. "You know you like ''me ''better." She says, and she turns on her heel, and drags Dancer away. Dancer says, "I freaking hate you. UGH THE POPULAR PEOPLE!" Then, Pearl is seen with her covers on her. She hides from everyone. Ballerina and Emma are outside the door. Ballerina asks, "Will she be okay?" Emma shrugs. "Does it count for a motivational song?" Ballerina smiles, and that cues "Heartbreaks Are A Waste of Time". Dancer waits outside Pearl's door. When Pearl opens it, she screams, and ducks behind Dancer, and begins a chase. Dancer finally catches Pearl, and drags her outside. Ballerina, Kitty, and Emma watch from their room. "Why did you drag me here?" Pearl asks. "I'm here to explain everything." Dancer replies. Pearl clears up everything, and runs, but is caught by Dancer. He explains that the text was from Rebecca, he does not like Rebecca, and shows her proof taken from Kitty. Pearl watches and forgives Dancer, and they're back together. Ballerina fans her face, and Emma asks her if she's about to cry, to which Ballerina replies, "No, no. Not at all." She looks away, blinking back tears. Dancer and Pearl hug. The gang is on the front porch. "I'm so glad you guys are back. I received something from Kaffles." Ballerina says, and Emma, Kitty, and Ballerina hold up a gift for both Dancer and Pearl. "Dancing Pearl rocks!" They exclaim. "Hey, to make this a great night, why don't we sing a song?" Emma suggests. "Best Mistake, anyone?" Pearl and Dancer agree, and they sing together, concluding the episode. Cast The Ballerina Albatraoz as Ballerina Albatraoz JustADancer as Dancer TheEmmaShow as Emma Kittysatbow as Kitty Coocoo67 as Pearl Trivia * It's unknown if the protagonist is Pearl, since she is the center of the episode, or Kitty, since he healed Pearl's broken heart. * Emma's line about on-cue notices breaks the fourth wall. * This was originally "Broadway Blues". However, the episode was taken out. * Dancer is seen with another girl in Talk To Him!. But the girl is Dancer's friend in school until this episode. Songs Singing Whenever-Theme- sung by the cast Brokenhearted by Karmin - sung by Pearl Heartbreaks Are A Waste of Time-Original- sung by Emma and Ballerina Best Mistake by Ariana Grande- sung by Dancer and Pearl Category:JD: Meant To Be